Movement and Range
Movement tends to play a large part in battles, and understanding both it and the range of attacks is important to pursuing correct decisions. Units of Measurement: All distance in this game is measured in squares. One square is one square. Squares will never be given numerical units of feet or inches, or real distance. This is DBZ people, i know you can move FAR more than 30 feet in one round. Land Speed: The standard movement speed for characters walking on the ground is 6 squares. You may choose to stop short of your full movement range, or not even move to begin with. You may spend your minor and move actions to dash, moving 1.5 times speed, or you may spend a full round action to charge or run, moving double your land speed. Increases to your land speed do not affect your flight speed. Flight speed: All characters who can manipulate their ki have a flight speed of 10 squares. Taking off is a minor action that can be performed as a free action as part of a charge. Landing is a minor action, though is free instead if you are within 1 square of the ground. While flying, your Repulse defense falls by 4, when knocked back you move an additional 5 squares.While Fatigued, you CAN NOT fly. While flying you may charge, but can not normally Dash or Run. Increases to your flight speed do not affect your land speed. Melee Range: Anything with a range of “Melee' is a close range power. They are only capable of hitting an enemy you are immediately beside unless otherwise noted. Basic melee attacks have a range of melee Ranged range: All ranged attacks with a range of “ranged” is a single target attack that strikes an enemy a number of squares away. Traditionally phrased as “Ranged (number)” Line: Attacks with a range of Line go in a straight line starting from the square you occupy, and traditionally hit every enemy in that line. They are usually phrased as “Line (number)” Beam: Attacks with a range of beam are similar to lines, but hit two rows of squares as they travel. Usually phrased as “Beam(number)” Wide beam: A wide Beam is an attack that fills three rows of squares going in the same direction. All three lines are considered as one and go the same amount of distance. Usually phrased as “Wide beam (Number)” Burst: A burst is an attack that hits all squares adjacent to the one the character is standing in. Usually phrased as “Burst (number)” Blast: A blast is an attack that targets another square, but must share a corner with the square of origin. Usually written as “Blast (number)” Area Burst: An area burst is the same as a burst, however it does not center on the player, instead centering on some other square. Usually written as “Area burst (number)” Area Blast: An area blast is the same as a blast, however it does not originate from the square the player is in. Usually written as “Area blast (number) Cone: You likely know what a cone is. Usually written as “Cone (number)”